Royal Rumble 2010
Segments * Included a backstage segment with Teddy Long and Tiffany in which Cryme Tyme walked in upset that only one of them could be in the Royal Rumble match and said they had arranged to get someone else's spot; moments later, the Great Khali walked in, with Cryme Tyme explaining Khali would give them his spot in exchange for kissing Tiffany; Runjin Singh appeared moments later to call it off and said he and Khali were keeping it real; Singh then he and Khali got all their lingo from 'Family Matters' reruns; Long then said Cryme Tyme should be ashamed of themselves and that they were looking like fools with their pants on the ground, with the group then singing "Pants on the Ground;" WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin then appeared, mocking the song and comparing it to "Who Let the Dogs Out?" in that it was forgettable but everyone would remember him winning the Royal Rumble; Long responded by saying Miz would defend his title against MVP later in the show; after Miz left, Khali & Singh began singing "Who Let the Dogs Out?". Matches * WWE Women's Championship: Mickie James pinned WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool (w/ Layla dressed as "Piggy James") with the DDT to win the title at the 22-second mark; prior to the match, McCool cut an in-ring promo saying she couldn't find Mickie, with "Piggy James" then appearing to answer McCool's comments; moments later, Mickie appeared and jumped Layla on the floor; after the bout, Kelly Kelly, Brie & Nikki Bella, Maria, Eve Torres, and Gail Kim came out with a cake, helped Mickie put McCool and Layla's faces into the cake, and celebrated Mickie's title win. Royal Rumble Match: Edge won the 30-man Royal Rumble match by last eliminating John Cena at 49:11; stipulations stated the winner would earn a world title match at WrestleMania 26. Order of entry: Dolph Ziggler (0:00), Evan Bourne (0:00), CM Punk (w/ Serena) (2:05), JTG (3:37), the Great Khali (w/ Runjin Singh) (5:24), Beth Phoenix (6:29), Zack Ryder (8:10), WWE Unified Tag Team Champion Triple H (10:20), WWE IC Champion Drew McIntyre (11:46), Ted Dibiase Jr. (12:52), John Morrison (14:22), Kane (16:06), Cody Rhodes (17:31), MVP (na), MVP was immediately attacked from behind by WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin, hit with the title belt, and helped backstage, Carlito (20:39), WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin (22:12), MVP (22:23), Matt Hardy (23:40), WWE Unified Tag Team Champion Shawn Michaels (25:10), John Cena (27:11), Shelton Benjamin (28:27), Yoshi Tatsu (29:56), the Big Show (31:32), Mark Henry (33:11), Chris Masters (34:20), R-Truth (35:31), Jack Swagger (36:52), Kofi Kingston (38:28), Chris Jericho (39:56), Edge (42:02), and Batista (43:19) Order of eliminations: Bourne by Punk after ramming him into Ziggler (2:27); Ziggler by Punk via a clothesline (2:29); after the eliminations, Punk said he could save all the WWE superstars; JTG by Punk (4:02); moments later, Punk took back the mic and said he would become the first ever Straight Edge Royal Rumble winner; Khali by Phoenix by kissing him as she stood on the apron and Khali falling over the top to the floor (7:04); Phoenix by Punk following the Go To Sleep (8:06); Ryder by Punk (8:42); after the elimination, Punk again took the mic and said that he was better than whomever was next, with Triple H then appearing; Punk by Triple H after blocking the Go To Sleep (12:08); MVP and Miz were eliminated following a clothesline by MVP (22:29); Hardy by Kane via a shove as Hardy was on the second turnbuckle (24:01); Kane by Triple H (24:05); Carlito by Michaels (25:14); Dibiase by Michaels (25:26); Rhodes by Michaels (25:31); Morrison by Michaels after missing the Flying Chuck (25:57); McIntyre by Michaels & Triple H via a double clothesline (26:28); Triple H by Michaels via the superkick (28:12); Benjamin by Cena via a back suplex after avoiding the Paydirt (29:15); Tatsu by Cena (30:25); Masters by Show via a throw as Masters attempted the full nelson (34:50); Henry by Truth (35:35); Show by Truth (35:36); Swagger by Kingston by hooking his legs around Swagger as Swagger tried to eliminate him (38:58); Truth by Kofi by hooking his legs around him and dragging him over the top (39:41); Kingston by Cena via the FU after Kingston hit the spin kick to the face to Michaels (41:19); Jericho by Edge (42:19); Michaels by Batista by shoving him off the apron after Michaels superkicked Edge from the apron back into the ring (45:56); after the elimination, Michaels threw the ringside referee out of his way and slid back into the ring; referee Charles Robinson blocked his path and told him to leave the ring, with Michaels then dropping him with the superkick; moments later, Michaels slowly made his way backstage; Batista by Cena (48:33); Cena by Edge (Edge's surprise return after a 6-month absence) RR10_Photo_089.jpg Category:Pay Per View Category:2010 Category:List of Royal Rumble events